shadows lover
by Musse shan
Summary: Una muchacha torpe pero aventurera descubre información de un ser llamado Slenderman. ¿ Existe este personaje? Si es asi, ¿lo encontrará?
1. Chapter 1

Esas veces en cuales nos encontramos con la verdad pero nadie nos cree. O esas veces que si te creen,pero alfinal piensan que estas loca. Y asi me pasa, la mayoria de la gente de mi clase creen que soy una lunática perturbada que se inventan disparates como a él. Si,él. Un personaje que me llevó a la curiosidad desde el primer párrafo que leí de él.

Estaba haciendo un trabajo para Historia, y como algunos hacen de vez en cuando se les olvidó esa actividad. A mi precisamente me toca la mala suerte. Mi profesora de Historia llamada Caroline Jones me hizó un buen castigo : Hacer un trabajo sobre algo impactante que encontrase en cualquier sitio. Creí morirme cuando me dijo el número de páginas que debía de entregar mínimo. Cincuenta y dos páginas de largos y largos párrafos...Extensas y extensas frases...

Suspiré y me resigné a cumplir sus ordenes. Sentí que me suspendería la asignatura, asi que cuando llegué a mi casa, empezé a trabajar como un secretario con el papeleo hasta al techo. Encontré muchas curiosidades sobre hombres suicidandose, mujeres que mataban a sus hijos...

En resumen, nada de nada. Deje el trabajo un rato y me relajé poniendo mi Blog. Me se dibujó una sonrisa cuando vi que habia más seguidores en él. Pero tarde poco en quitarme de mi espacio personal para ver un mensaje de correo eléctronico que me enviaba un chico que hacia llamarse Gotherman. Era de Estados Unidos y me envió una página web algo escalofriante. Era de leyendas Europeas. Le contensté al mensaje para agradecerle la ayuda...aunque la página web me traumó un poco.

Miré en la página algunas leyendas, pero ninguna me convencía y cuando estaba apunto de rendirme encontré algo que me hizo cambiar de tal modo que desde ese momento no pude dejar de investigar. Era la cosa más terrorífica y a la vez emcionante del mundo. Se denominaba ...Slenderman.


	2. Chapter 2

Empeze a curiosear sobre esa cosa. Desde lejos podria parecer una figura humana o un árbol sin hojas y extremadamente largo. Me sorprendia como se podía esconder su figura tras la Selva Negra. Envié las fotos ha varios amigos, pero se empeñaban a que era gracias a un programa especial. Tras los continuos comentarios desacuerdos con mi teoría, decidi solo compartir información con el estadounidense. ¿Por qué la gente no cree en Slenderman? Lo que si sabía que no me iba rendir en la investigación. Me olvidé completamente del trabajo. Aun sentía curiosidad por aquella cosa tan alta y tan delgada. Lo que mas me llamaba la atención es que en los dibujos que he ido encontrando no tenía cara, o simplemente tenia una sonrisa con dientes afilados y grandes capaz de comerse cualquier cosa. Tras leer un informe que hizo un fallecido profesor de Ciencias, supe un dato curioso: Se alimentaba de carne humana... Segui investigando incluso deje un tiempo el instituto como si me hubiera ido de vacaciones. En ese entonces seguí investigando y decidi mudarme a Berlín para poder investigar la Selva Negra con mis propios ojos.

Muchos decian que estaba loca y que no sabía las cosas horrosas que pasaban allí. Simplemente no les escuche y seguí con mi decisión de irme de Londres. Quizás debi escucharles pero quizás encuentre testimonios de los lugareños o incluso algún sobreviviente de sus ataques, pero según el blog de mi amigo, asegura que no había ningún sobreviviente. Asi afirmaban su canivalismo o...¿ A lo mejor no se los comió?...¿Pudo enviarlos a otro sitio desconocido por los humanos? Podreis decirme que son disparatados mis argumentos, pero asi pienso. Supongo que ya me considerabais loca por hablar de fantasias indemostrables, pero quizás asi se puedan completar mis preguntas.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en Berlín. No estaba lejos de mi objetivo pero aun asi habia una distancia por recorrer. Me resigné y me quede en el Internado Especializado en Ciencias de Berlín- no se aun como se dirá en alemán- y me dispuse en cuanto llegué a investigar por el portátil. Estaba obsesionada con descubrir algo de tal escala-literalmente- pero no tenia ni idea de por qué. Estuve dos semanas sin salir de mi habitación individual. Mis demás compañeros tenian sus habitaciones compartidas pero mi padre tenia mucho dinero y al director no le importó que donaramos un poco a su centro a cambio de una habitación para mi solo uso.

Cada día estaba mas obsesionada por encontrar al denominado Slenderman. Quizás estuve demasiado encerrada en mi cuarto, porque cuando decidi salir, parecía que me habian enterrado bajo tierra y que no habia salido después de un largo año. Menos mal que fueron solo dos semanas. Fuí a comer algo al aire libre, después de comer durante catorce días comida enlatada o sobras que me daban mis compañeros de al lado. Los odiaba. Me llamaban la Slenderwoman, aunque yo les explique que Slenderman no tiene mujer, si la tuviera el mundo estaria plagado de Slenderman y ya la especie humana moriría. Rieron de la misma forma que mi profesora de Historia cuando vió mi trabajo sobre Slenderman. Aun recuerdo cuando se partia en el suelo de risa por lo que ella decía: `` un chiste´´.

Comí en un centro de comida rápida. Sí, había estado dos semanas averiguando cosas sobre ese personaje, pero tenía la necesidad de encontrarle. Decidí ir a la Selva Negra por la madrugada, asi que pagué el dichoso caro restaurante y me dispuse a ir a mi institución. Quizás dormir me vendría bien al fin de al cabo, soy una persona con el sueño ligero. Buenas noches, o como se diría en inglés, Good night.


	4. Chapter 4

Puede que todo esto no este sucediendo. Puede que estas sean mis últimas palabras...en una caseta vieja , con las vistas nocturnas de un bosque oscuro y extenso, parecido aun laberinto difícil de encontrar la salida o simplemente pedir socorro.

Por la mañana, bien temprano me hice unos sándwiches y los metí en la mochila junto a unos refrescos para calmar mi sed con el seco sándwich Me dispuse a irme. cojí mi maleta con lo necesario, mi videocámara con varias tarjetas de grabación y con ganas de conocer más información sobre Slenderman. Estaba nerviosa no porque quería ver a una cosa que medía de altura como un árbol o casi el doble, sino que quizás encontraría algo más sobre el y tenia terror de alguna forma extraña. Sabia perfectamente a lo que me enfrentaba. O eso creía.

Cuando llegué al principio del bosque, a unos 1 kilómetro o menos, había un pueblo de casetas y cabañas pequeñas. Eran de madera y tenia el tejado inclinado por las continuas nevadas de todos los añ acerqué algo confusa, y iluminando la pobre construcción de madera me dispuse a acercarme todo lo posible. Derrepente, un chasquido como de romper algo sonó.Me mantuve en posición y saque la vieja cámara temblando girándome .Apunte a donde sonó, grabando la...¿Nada?..reí algo nerviosa y asustada, pero seguí grabando. ¿Qué? Miré al suelo. Parecía un rastro de seguí como si fuera un detective de Doyle, pero,claramente solo era una novata...Sinceramente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo..

Derrepente...se fue la luz de la linterna, mágicamente.

Sentí una mano pálida y fría manchada de...sangre...

Aquí ya si que estaba en problemas...


	5. Chapter 5

La cosa se ponía fea...yo simplemente me quede quieta y susurre un ''¿Quién eres...?'' Hubo unos minutos de silencio entrometido. ¿Quizás era él? Estaba muy emocionada y confusa a la vez...Así que con valentia me dispuse a correr. ¿Qué..? Vale, es mi personaje de miedo favorito...pero me daba suficiente vergüenza para poder decirle un ''no temas, te quiero'' Sonaria algo estraño...

Me resguardé en una cabaña vieja y mohosa. Me mantenía quieta y riendo tonta, pero de rrepente, escuché unos pasos cortos y precisos, que causaban que el suelo de madera crujiera, pareciendo que por un precioso instante se rompería. Se oían pasos aún dirigiendose a mi. Yo andaba escondida en la chimenea de leña, algo vieja y descuidada.

Cerré los ojos intentando no verle. No sabía si enrealidad era él. A lo mejor eran solo ilusiones mias y era un pobre anciano pidiendome direcciones. Pero yo estaba convencida de que no era asi.

Abri los ojos por un momento.

No me lo podia creer.

Repasemos.

Rostro palido...si

Traje...si

corbata roja...si

sin ojos, sin boca ni nariz...si

Bueno he estado subiendo capitulos y eso pero bueno, me gustaria que vosotros, los que leeis este fic aportarais ideas...seria magnifico.

Y eso, Good Night, Slenderman velará por ti...


	6. Chapter 6

Me desperté en una cama. Todo estaba oscuro, como si la noche no quisiese salirse, pero la luna que traslucía por la ventana lo contradecía todo…Me levante con un dolor de cabeza inmenso. Me tambalee algo adormilada y choqué contra un chico.

'Lo siento' Dije frotándome los ojos y dándome cuenta de que estaba enmascarado.

Pero no solo fue eso de lo que me di cuenta, no decía palabra. Y cuando iba a pronunciar por fin algo, Una pesada aura crujió en el ambiente. El chico me miró sin poder decir nada. Ahora le esperaba un castigo por no hacer caso a su señor.

Me quede algo inmune a recibir esa aura, así que me senté en la cama pesadamente. Entonces me miré la piel. Hubiera jurado, que la piel la tenía más oscura.

Entonces un chico de pelo blanco y con mirada pálida, más alto que yo se me acercó y dijo 'Ya estoy aquí, ahora, serás muy feliz, Mrs. Slenderman.'

Ahí me di cuenta…

Que algo raro pasaba.


	7. Chapter 7

Vale. Bien…Todo muy cuerdo. Miré al peliblanco parpadeando sin cesar.

'¿Cómo has dicho?'

Entoné con una voz suave pero severa.

'Ahora serás mía. Mi esposa… ¿No?'

Me miró con sus plateados ojos, mientras se acercaba

'Esto más bien sería un secuestro'

Dije con resentimiento, chocándome a la pared. Me cogió una de las manos y me la besó. Parecía bastante educado.

'¿Por qué eres humano?...'

Pregunté algo con confusión mientras el otro dibujo una sonrisa algo extraña.

'Tú serás mi experimento, y como tal, debo estar a tu modo genético para poder...'

Se calló soltando una risa leve pero algo macabra. No controlaba aún los tonos.

'¿Poder qué?'

Dije mirándole directamente a los ojos, intentando averiguar que decían exactamente. Derepente Me señaló mi vientre y continuó:

'Un proyecto'

Se tiró encima de mí sin ningún permiso.

Yo claramente le pegué una torta bien dada en la mejilla.

Las cosas cada vez más raras

¡Aun soy una niña!


	8. Chapter 8

Me pidió que le ayudase a ser un humano, asi que empece a darle clases de ser un Ser Humano. Le dije que no matará a gente, que no se tirase encima de otras personas sin conocerlas, y que si alguién le decia un no era un NO.

'' ¿Cuándo me darás un hijo?'' -sonrió pervertidamente, mientras que yo, me ponia completamente roja.

'' ¡Te he dicho que no! he dicho que ...un hijo significa madurez, ayuda, compresión..y que además debes tenerlo con la persona que ames''- le dije sin más, para que dejara de hacerme esas bromas, porque habia cojido muy rapido eso de ser hombre...y como tal solo pasaba por su cabeza molestar.

''...¿Qué ame?...''-preguntó dudoso y algo curioso.

''¿No sabes qué es amar?..''-le miré a los ojos sorprendida. Vale, él era un mounstruo y todo eso, pero supongo que tendría corazón.

'' ¿Ama qué?''-ladeó la cabeza más perdido que antes tocandose la venda que tenia en un ojo a modo de parche.

'' Una pregunta, ¿Qué te pasa en el ojo?...''- ahi si me dió miedo. Me miró con desagrado, como si fuera mi culpa. Asi que suspiré y baje a la mirada.

''...Pero...Dime ¿Qué es amar?...'' -Me acarició la espalda, sonriendo con una mira pervertida de nuevo.- '' ¿Acaso sientes tú eso?''

Ahi me había pillado. Pero no lo admitiría delante de él. NUNCA.

''Eh.h..''-miré para el lado completamente roja- '' Lo averguarás cuando te pase..''

''¿ Qué se siente cuando amas?''- preguntó el otro acercandome a él.

'' ...Te sientes nervioso con esa personas...el corazón parece que se va a salir...y bueno varias cosas más y..eso..cuando ambas personas sienten eso mutuamente...casi siempre acaban siendo novios, pareja..luego normalmente se casan...y ya más mayores tienen hijos...''

'' Pues si que es dificil ...'' -rió leve aun con esa mirada pervertida en mi.- '' Pero tú no querrás casarte conmigo ¿A qué no?''

'' ¿Por qué no?''-contesté inconscientemente sin pensar en ello.

'' Porque según tú dos personas deben querrerse para eso ¿No?''

''¿Quién te ha dicho que yo te amo?''

''¿ Quién te ha dicho que yo no?''- Dijo riendo algo macabro, como de costumbre.


	9. Chapter 9

Vale. ¿Me había dicho indirectamente que me quería? Pero eso era imposible ya que casi no sabía nada de eso.

'Eh…Eh…yo…yo.'- Me levanté intentando que me dejase en paz.- 'Venga, vallamos a pasear, así cojeras confianza con los humanos y todo eso...

'Con lo bien que estábamos...'-sonrió riendo- '¿Acaso te doy miedo?'

'No me das miedo solo que me molestas…No entiendo porque me dices esas cosas…'-suspiré algo cansada de esa situación.- 'Además tengo que ir a mi piso de estudiante…'

'Lo quemé'-dijo sin mas, colocándose en el marco de la puerta. Yo me quedé sorprendida por eso.

'¡¿Qué has…has hecho?!'- Se acerca enfadada- '¿Por qué has hecho eso?'

'Para que vivieras aquí, conmigo. Serás MI esposa, así que debes acostumbrarte a mí. Es más, hoy dormirás conmigo, y si es necesario.'

'¡No voy a dormir contigo!' – Derepente me puso contra la pared.

'Pues lo harás. ¿Acaso quieres que queme algo más?..'

'N. No... .'-negué temiendo que fuera a por mi padre- ¿Cómo te llamo?

'Gregor'- solo sonrió y dispuso a soltarme.-'Será más fácil para ti llamarme así…'

'Christine…yo me llamo Christine…'- Dije parpadeando- '¿Vamos a dormir en esta habitación ?Es muy pequeña'

'Claro que no. Dormiremos en mi cama.' - Sin venir a cuento, me cojió de las mejillas y fundió sus labios con los míos.

Joder, joder, joder….

La cosa se pone fea.

Bueno besa bien pero…

¿Acaso le quiero?

* * *

el próximo capítulo será el décimo! Así que para celebrarlo, escribiré el 10 y un extra!

y recordad: Slenderman os ve...

^w^


	10. Chapter 10

Me duche nada más se fue, según él, ha hacer cosas de monstruos. Vivir con Gregor era algo agotador, porque te sorprendía en cada paso que dieras ausente. Cuando salí de la ducha me encontré con una nota: 'Que tengas una bonita ducha, aquí te dejo lo que quiero que te pongas para esta noche, así que ya sabes, te veo…'

Con esa nota me sonroje profundamente, y con gran ligereza abrí una caja donde dentro yacía un vestido negro de volantes, y en el pecho traía un lacito rojo.

'Pervertido'- dije para si, al ver tal provocación. Me lo puse ya que no tenía más ropa, y Salí del baño. Derepente choqué con el chico de la máscara.- 'Oh, lo siento…'-Le dije algo nervioso y el de la máscara me hizo una reverencia y se fue corriendo. Todo en esta casa era bastante extraño…

Entre en la habitación que debía de compartir-por desgracia- con Gregor. Me sorprendí al ver que era bastante amplia. La cama era bastante larga, y con cortinas trasparentes rojizas. Me senté en ella sonando los muelles viejos de la cama, y miré a mí alrededor para ver el panorama. El techo era bastante alto. Me levanté a mirar por sus estanterías.

Ya era muy de noche, y con un bostezo decidí que era mejor que ya me acostase. Abrí cuidadosamente la cama, metiéndome entre sus sábanas durmiéndome en ellas casi a instante.

Cuando abrí los ojos, esta encima mía.

Ah…Ya no se hacer….

'Buenas noches'- sonríe divertido porque le había hecho caso.-

'¡Quítate de encima, quiero dormir!' –lo intentaba empujar.

'Que molesta y aburrida puedes llegar a ser' –me miró algo aburrido y se puso a mi lado metiéndose en la cama y abrazándome por la cintura.-'Ahh, Así se esta bastante bien, ¿no crees?'

' lo creo...'-mire para el lado sonriendo tonta.

'Christine… …uhm…Eres pervertida al pensar tales cosas de mi.'-sonríe pícaro para provocarle. En realidad quería contarme algo, pero optó por callarse.

'¡No digas tonterías!'-susurre en sus brazos durmiéndome otra vez.

Cada vez era más rara la cosa…

Pero me sentía tan bien con él…

A pesar de cómo era…

Si…Acabe enamorada de Gregor…


	11. Chapter 11

Ya había pasado una semana de todo lo ocurrido. Dormía cada noche con Gregor, acostumbrándome algo a que me abrazase. A la hora de dormir, podía confiar en él sin dudarlo se mantenía quieto "Mirándome", ya que le sus ojos plata se tapaban por su flequillo blancuzco. La verdad que andaba contenta al estar de esa forma con él. Incluso se había cambiado de forma para que yo le gustase más y para que yo no le tuviese miedo…además según él: 'Ha si es más fácil procrear'. Odiaba que dijera eso. Procrear. ¡Era demasiado joven para quedarme preñada! Además…No se como reaccionaria mi padre…el es muy…chapado a la antigua...

'¿Podría ir a mi casa...?' –Me atreví a decirle un día, lo suficientemente valiente para decírselo. Se quedó callado sin decir nada. ¿Acaso intentaba pasar de mí para no responder? Me mantuve en silencio, seria sin ningún motivo de duda.

'No estas en tu casa…Christine…'-suspiró dándome un poco la espalda. Yo me quede con cara de obviedad. Ya sabía que no estaba en mi casa.

'Se perfectamente que no estoy en Londres…'-el otro se giró acercándose algo serio.

'No me refería a eso…me refiero a que estas en otro universo "paralelo", digámoslo así…Aquí están todas mis "Victimas" y nadie más puede entrar en este mundo…Solo yo, mis proxys y, como ya he dicho, mis proxys…'

'Eso es imposible…entonces yo estaría… ¿Muerta? ¿Me…has matado?..'.-me quedé boquiabierta por tal confesión. ¿Acaso estaba muerta?..Todo esto seguía siendo algo sorprendente para mí…pero ahora que había dicho tal cosa, me dio por pensar.

'Christine…No estas totalmente…muerta como tu dices...'-sonrió levemente, ladeando la sonrisa, acariciándome la mejilla.- 'Morirás…cuando hagas el pacto de las sombras'-Me miró algo serio y me cogió de los hombros.- 'Christine...déjame decirte…entiéndeme'-yo le miré fríamente. Él, me devolvió una sincera sonrisa.- 'Yo…'

'¿Tú qué, Gregor?... ¿Acaso soy solo un inútil objeto de tu conveniencia? ¿Solo me usaras para tener una descendencia y luego me tiraras como a una cámara desechable? ¿Acaso solo te importo eso? …Entonces no entiendo que hago aquí, Gregor…'-me giré alo entristecida en dirección a la puerta, pero él algo nervioso y asustado me tiró encima de la cama, aparentemente enfurecido.

'¡No te irás de aquí! ¡No dejaré que te vayas! ¡¿Entiendes?! -se puso encima mía para inmovilizarme, forzándome un poco las muñecas algo nervioso.- 'Yo…yo…No permitiré que te vayas...'

'¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya…? Solo soy una cualquiera…Puedes encontrar a más mujeres más lindas y dotadas que yo. Miré para el lado. Él suspiró y me soltó sentándose en la cama. Yo rápidamente me levante y abrí la puerta.

'Ich liebe dich'-Resonó en un suave susurro detrás mía, tratándose de los labios del joven.- 'Ich liebe dich…Esa es la verdadera razón porque no quiero que te vayas…Es cierto que antes pensaba en ti como una humana normal y corriente…pero ser humano me ha enseñado a una cosa…más bien tú me has enseñado a una cosa…a amar…'

Me quedé sorprendida por aquellas palabras, y un inesperado sonrojo paso por mis mejillas.

'¿Me quieres?... ¿De verdad?'-Este solo sonrió algo pervertido pero en esa misma vez dulce, acercándose a mis labios. No dudó en fundir sus labios en los míos, acercándome desde las caderas con sus pálidas manos, y alargando un poco el beso. Al rato se aparto con una extensa sonrisa, y se acercó a mi oído.

'¿Acaso lo dudas?'- me mordió la oreja, riendo y yo acabe riendo al final también.

Me había llevado un gran susto…

Aunque se me hará difícil olvidar mi antigua vida…

_**Good night...**_

* * *

Siento el retraso en los capítulos.

Para compensaros haré lo siguiente:

- _**Capítulo extra** 1:En construcción..._

- _**Capítulo extra Special Valentine´s Day 3:**__En construcción..._

He tenido mucho que estudiar y he estado algo enferma...pero escribiré más seguido, lo prometo. 3

Pues eso es todo, Good night, y recordad...Slenderman os ve :D

* * *

PD: ¿Qué os pareceria un Ask Slenderman? :33


	12. Chapter 12

Todo marchaba bien. ¿Acaso no podía estar mejor? Gregor me tenia loca. Loca de amor,supongo. Y por las pistas que me da..yo creo que también le gusto. Y si alguien lo ha dudado más, aunque no me creáis he sido yo. Él me dice cuanto me quiere cuando me despierto, cuando desayuno, cuando almuerzo, cuando tomo el té de las cinco, cuando ceno, cuando me visto, cuando me ducho, cuando me desnudo...si...cuando me visto y me desnudo, pero tranquilos, detrás de la puerta del baño. ¡Soy muy joven para hacer ese tipo de cosas! Aunque la verdad es que cada vez me dejaba acercar más a él. Pero con su distancia, claro...

Estábamos durmiendo,yo, acurrucada a él inconscientemente. Con una leve y corta risa, desperté de mi sueño, observando lo primero que veían mis ojos: A Gregor...¿Algo más maravilloso pudo a ver?...¡S-Si!

''E-Eh...¿Por qué me miras así?..''-lo aparté con la mano, dando un leve empujón a su pecho.

''Hoy no te muevas de la habitación,entendido?''-dijo sonriéndome, acariciando con su fría mano mi mejilla.-

''Sabes que no te haré caso, tonto''-dije suspirando pero este me miró serio. Parecía que me lo decía enserio.

''Es una orden no un favor..tengo visita peligrosa..''- Parecía algo agobiado así que inflé las mejillas, dándole un leve tirón de su oreja derecha.

''¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te vean conmigo?''-sonreí algo pícara, y me levante dirigiéndome a la puerta.-''¿Anda por aquí tu visita?''-finalicé con una de repente me puso bruscamente en la pared.

''Si... Así que no salgas..y calla''.-me soltó saliendo por la puerta aparentemente sentí algo mal, pero me había hecho daño en el brazo. No fue justo de su parte.

Me pase toda la tarde en la puerta de la habitación, dando pequeños decidí escapar un poco y salir por la que la abrí, me puse en el escalón de la ventana y salté a una pequeña enredadera. Pero como soy tan torpe, me resbalé y caí. Cuando desperté,estaba en el despacho de Gregor con una toalla en la cabeza. Me dí un buen golpe.

''Te has hecho una buena herida, querida''-dijo una voz suave y tranquila. Creí en principio que era Slenderman..pero...cuando abrí mis ojos, quede enfrente de un chico totalmente igual pero diferente a pude no llevarme por la sorpresa y tensarme.

''¿Quién eres tú?...''-dije nerviosa pero con una mirada nerviosa al otro.¿Acaso él era Slenderman? ¿O solo alguien parecido.?

'' Tú debes ser Christine...Eres muy tierna. Tiene razón Slendy-chan..''-dijo el personaje de un ojo azul y otro rojo. Sorprendentemente tenia el mismo color de pelo de Gregor,pero tenia siempre una sonrisa en la cara.-''Me llamo Ellery**(*)** .. así que no debes temerme ¿Si?''-me dió una pegatina redonda, donde traía la cara de un muñequito sonriente amarillo. Yo, simplemente la guarde en la mano, intentando ver si Gregor andaba cerca.

''¿Q-Quién eres tú...?''.-dije mientras este se acercaba sigilosamente a mi.-

''Soy... alguien...''-dijo cómico, mientras intentaba besarme. Entonces, de repente el ambiente crujió y miré detrás de el sonriente personaje. Era Gregor, y parecía bastante enfadado.

''Aparta de ella...Me pertenece, idioten..''-empujó al sonriente, cogiéndome en brazos.- ''¿No te dije que te quedases en la habitación..?''.-dijo esta vez serio. Ahora yo me había pasado con él.

''¿Q-Quién es?''-Dije varias veces al ver que Gregor no respondía.-''¿Q-Quién..E-Es..?''

''Soy splendorman..''-dijo riendo levemente en el suelo.- ''Su querido hermano mayor''-finalizó la frase convencido.

Enserio...¿Gregor? ¿Hermano mayor?

¿Tengo cuñado?...

¿Desde cuando?...

Que locura...

_**Good night**_

* * *

_**(*)Ellery: nombre alemán. Su significado; ''uno quién vive cerca del árbol más viejo, alegre''Por eso este nombre.(?)**_

_**bueno he andado muy ocupada como de costumbre. Lo siento...aún os debo capítulos extras y todo eso, pero debía hacer primero el capi doce y todo eso.**_

_**Referente a el Ask!Slenderman, lo haré...pero no sé si hacerlo en FF o DA. **_

_**¡Ayuda! Decidme en los comentarios. Pues todo por hoy...y recordad...''Slenderman te ve''...**_


	13. Chapter 13

Gregor se comportaba infantil mente después de que su hermano mayor, estuviera demasiado conmigo hablando. Vamos a tomar el té, paseamos, reímos, cantamos...

A Gregor no le gustaba que hiciera esas cosas con Ellery...¡ Pero su hermano es tan divertido! Además, aunque ambos hermanos intimiden por su altura, son muy buenos conmigo y bueno...Se parecen bastante menos en la actitud. Gregor es un poco cabezón e infantil pero es muy silencioso y discreto por otra parte. Luego esta Splendorman, Ellery, que parece ser un tipo alegre y divertido, pero cuando se enfada puede ser muy despiadado,cruel y sádico que siempre esta con una extraña sonrisa.

''Somos tres hermanos: yo, Slendy y Trendy, pero el más tacaño es Gre, No se porque pero anda más aburrido y mandón que nunca, es más ahora está detrás de es árbol..''-sonriente señaló al árbol, viendose a Slenderman escondido como un niño pequeño. Sonreí al ver eso y me acercé a este, observándole.

''¿Te pasa algo? ¡Vente a divertirte con nosotros.!''-dije pero el me calló con la mano mirándome otra persona.

''No quiero... tengo trabajo..''-mira para el lado.- ''Hasta la cena''-se giró algo suspirante y le abracé por detrás. Este se sorprendió por lo hecho.

''Es que...¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?- sonrió leve aprovechando la debilidad del otro.

''No es eso, tonta''-se gira y me abraza fuertemente.- ''Ah, está bien.'' -el trajeado me cogió de la mano, sentándose en el césped. Miró al otro con cara de :''¿Estás contento?'', viendo el raro traje de lunares de su hermano, y su actitud encantadora que siempre mostraba.-

'' Slendy-chan se te ve muy bien celoso de mi''- dijo orgulloso, riendo con una suave risa.Él otro en cambió se sonrojó leve y le tiró una taza a la cabeza , pero falló y solo tiró el sombrero de copa de su hermano .El del traje de lunares con una sonrisa sádica cogió al otro de la chaqueta.- '' Hermanito...no te pongas tsundere conmigo...y menos descuides mi sombrero...pero como está la señorita presente, no te haré nada...por ahora''.- lo último lo susurró decidí coger el sombrero y dárselo a Ellery.- ''Además así perderás puntos con ella porque me prefiere a mi..''-sonrió cogiéndome en brazos, con una quedé totalmente sorprendida por lo dicho, pero me mantuve callada por si acaso decía algo que podría provocar la disputa de ambos hermanos.

¿Se están disputando por mi?

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso a Ellery también le gusto?

Esto va a acabar mal, tengo esa sensación..

_**Good night**_

* * *

Bueno quería comentar que me se olvidó en el otro capítulo que yo me basé en imágenes de DA con lo cuál ''invente'' la familia, solo puse que son tres hermanos,porque esto se convertiría ya en un juego otome. ¿Os imagináis? xDDD


	14. Chapter 14

Navidad...dulce es la navidad.

Después de todos estos meses junto a Gregor, no pude averiguar por qué razón su hermano y el siempre se acaban ''peleando'' de alguna u otra forma. Era algo angustiante y me dejaba apartada un poco.

Me sentía frustrada y triste, tanto porque abochornaban a Gregor como que no podía meterme en la conversación. Ellery siempre me decía que era cosa entre hermanos y no debía meterme entre ellos para no salir perjudicada. Era obvio que yo no debía estar allí...

Así que, cogí mi maleta en la noche, cuando todos estaban fuera para trabajar en sus asuntos. Era nochebuena. Yo solo deseaba estar con mi padre o con mi amigo , mis lagrimas difusas corrieron por mis mejillas. De repente, alguien me abrazó por detrás realmente fuerte.

''¿Intentando escapar?''.-Dijo Ellery, con una suave voz, entre posesivo y de una forma tierna para que no le diera malas ideas.

No contesté y me limité a abrazarle, rompiendo a llorar en sus brazos. Era tan bueno conmigo y tan malvado a veces con Gregor, que no sabía que decirle.

''¿Acaso Gregor no quiere hacer cosas de humanos en su cama,contigo, uh?...''- Dijo un poco en broma, sabiendo que la chica no quería hacer ese tipo de cosas.- ''Si es así yo puedo contentarte.''

Me aparte un poco. ¿Cómo decía? ¿A qué se refería con contentar?... Me hice una idea bastante evidente de a que lo que se refería.

''Sabes que no podría hacer eso...''-dije algo nerviosa, ya que me intentaba acorralar con la pared.- ''Usted es el único en el que puedo confiar...no me tomaría a bien eso..''-dije con un poco de temor a lo que pudiera atreverse el otro.

Él en cambio, río, algo suave, y me abrazó.

''Pero eso no quita que tú y yo hagamos esas cosas. Son cosas naturales que hacen los humanos , ¿No? No es justo que solo mi hermano disfrute de tu saber humano y de tu belleza.'' .-sonrió galán y yo rápidamente me aparte.

''Te puedo enseñar costumbres, pero no biológicamente. tengo pensado entregarme a ninguno de los dos...''

Sus ojos se clavaron en mi como punzadas agujas que, con gran resentimiento se afilaban. Acabó por sonreír de esa manera tan suya, y me abrazó por los hombros.

''Tienes mucho que aprender de nosotros...''-sonrió un poco y decidió después de un largo meditar hablarme seriamente.- ''Mi hermano no te quiere realmente como amor...¿Lo sabes?''

Me quedé impactada con lo dicho. Era consciente de que Gregor no era alguien sentimental o tierno...pero no llegaba al punto de tratarme como objeto...¿O Sí?

'' ¿Qué quieres decir con eso...?''.-anduve para atrás varios pasos, sin saber que hacer muy bien.- ''Te equivocas, Gregor no es así...''- Daleé la mirada hacia un lado. En ese momento mis sentimientos fracturados necesitaban salir en forma de lágrima, pero me contuve.

'' ¿Acaso crees que Gregor te quiere realmente? No creía que fueras tan...corta. Veía en ti una humana inteligente. Quizás me equivoqué.''

¿Qué pretendía Ellery con tratarme así de cruel? No sabía ni que decir ni que hacer, solo me daba cuenta de cada vez era más la cercanía, y que poco a poco me daba cuenta de que Ellery no era tan simpático.

'' ¿Qué haces, idiota? '' -Apareció Gregor como arte de magia, bastante furioso por la escena que presenciaba.Rápidamente, me cogió en brazos bastante serio- ''¿ No sabes que ella es...mi pareja, tonto?''

Me estaba volviendo loca. Un si o un no, era lo que buscaba. ¿Acaso era tan difícil...? Solo quería saber los sentimientos de Gregor más profundamente. Quería saber a ciencia cierta que era la única chica, y que no había otra en medio. Parecía algo egoísta, pero era cierto. Mis celos se acumulaban en mi corazón, aún sin perder la esperanza de un **_no_** de su boca.

_**Good night.**_

* * *

¡Por fin, vacaciones!

Ah, ya acabe mis exámenes, aunque tengo dos en Septiembre. Prometo actualizar, ya que tengo más tiempo y un ordenador nuevo :D. (Mi portátil escribía del carajo) En fin xDD. Hace poco hice un _Tumblr _ de Gregor.

slenderhumanask - love .tumblr

No se si dejará ver el enlace, pero bueno.

* * *

**NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA NANANANANANANANANANANA**

**VACACIONES DE VERANO (8)**

**(?) **


End file.
